Memories
by Gabberz123
Summary: Tom Hiddleston's wife has been in a terrible car accident and has no memory of him or their child. How will he deal with it?


Whenever you find the person who you can trust completely, give yourself completely to, there's no going back. You will forever love them. It's like a bond is around the two of you and there's no escaping. That person is forever branded into your soul. That's what happened to me when Lila came into my life.

Lila was the most fantastic person in the world. She was kind, talented, smart, funny, and extraordinarily beautiful. Every second spent with her was like a breath of fresh air. And the hours we were apart were- to simply put it- torture. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her that I was doomed for all eternity. She had captured me, but in the most splendid way possible.

I remember the day I saw her like it was yesterday. She was wearing a short white dress which did her body wonders but clearly made her uncomfortable. See, Lila wasn't want for fashion. Comfort was her main focus. She once told me that if she could choose two outfits to wear for the rest of her life it would be sweatpants and a t-shirt or her birthday suit. I would've preferred the latter for her.

To my advantage she had left her purse at the table next to me at the bank. Before anyone could snatch it I picked it up and followed her out of the building. Lila, being the busy person she was, didn't notice her missing purse until she had reached her car without any car keys. I caught her mid-spin and held her purse out to her.

"Excuse me miss, but you seem to have forgotten something." I smiled at her while she blushed and thanked me profusely. Her straight long brown hair cascaded to the middle of her back and outlined her face perfectly. And her eyes- damn those eyes- were the most delightful shade of blue I had ever seen. Before she got into her car I asked her if she came to the bank often. She laughed whole-heartedly and told me no, she didn't. Trying my best not to be a tit I asked her where she spent her days at in case I ever needed to give one of her lost belongings.

And that kids, is how I charmed the loveliest girl in the world to spend the rest of the day- and most of the week- with me. We did absolutely everything together. Whether it was swimming in the nearest pond at midnight or simply watching a movie together- and I loved every minute of it. We also talked about everything over the months that followed. Politics, literature, music, and whenever she got brave enough- sexual pleasures.

A year later we were married and moving into a medium sized apartment in London. Lila was absolutely obsessed with colors. She had to beg me to give her permission to splatter paint one of the rooms. So her colors, mixed with my love of gray and black material caused our apartment to settle on a happy medium of fun but serious.

We had been married for two years before we had our first child, Reilly William Hiddleston. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen besides Lila. He had her sparkling blue eyes but my unruly blonde curls. I knew he would kill me when he had to deal with those in his teenage years- but Lila always assured me that they were sexy curls.

It's funny how something so precious can be ripped away from you in twenty-four hours. How you can be living in heaven and then fall of the edge and into reality. And this is the story of how my darling Lila lost her memory in a car accident.

"Thomas!" She squealed at me as I tickled her relentlessly. I giggled at her weak attempts to push me off of her and smiled as our 3 year old son tottered over to us. "Reilly, daddy is hurting mommy. Help me!"

Lila gasped in shock as Reilly simply looked at her and walked away. This caused me to erupt in laughter, falling backwards onto the couch. Lila simply stared at me with her jaw dropped. "I blame you. You always spoil him to the point where he doesn't even let me try to feed him anything healthy." She stood up and went to walk away.

"Oh sweetheart, you know he loves you unconditionally." I said while reaching out for her. I quickly pulled her back into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "If he wasn't my son I would be jealous of how much he adores you." This caused Lila to look up at me and smile.

"You always know the right thing to say…that's one of the reasons I hate you." She smirked at me and immediately started giggling when I went back to tickling her.

"I'll give you a reason to hate me." I growled at her before lightly slapping her ass. I smiled when she gasped and look back up at me.

"Now Tom, you know you shouldn't do that to me while children are present." She nodded to Reilly who was sitting in the middle of the living room watching cartoons. I smirked down at her before lightly kissing her.

"Darling, he doesn't even know his shapes. I bet he wouldn't even be distracted if I made love to you right here on the couch." I started slowly kissing down her neck and smiled when she tugged slightly on my hair and moaned. I always loved that she still got this turned on by me.

"Tom…I-I have to go…teach class sweetheart." She panted out. I groaned in frustration and looked at the clock. She had ten minutes before she had to leave. I could easily bring her to pleasure before then so I told her we had time.

Lila rolled her eyes at me and pushed me off. "Well I'm sorry I can't get ready in two minutes like you can. I'm a woman, and I have to look sexy for my college students." She winked at me while she walked backwards into our bedroom. I groaned and leaned back onto the couch, joining Reilly in his morning cartoons.

Not long after, Lila came out dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. She was the definition of mouthwatering. I smiled at her when she came over to kiss me and quickly called "I love you" before she closed the door. I got up and crouched down next to Reilly to kiss him on the head before making my tea.

After cartoons were over and I had read a book to Reilly we both fell asleep on the couch. I snuggled closer to him and breathed in his childish scent of crayons and applesauce. It was much different than Lila's- which was coconut.

I was woken up not soon after by the sound of my phone ringing. Reilly cried out in my arms and I hugged him to my chest. I looked at the unknown number before deciding to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Hiddleston!" _I could hear sirens in the background and my heart immediately sunk. _"I'm so sorry to tell you this sir, but your wife has been in a terrible car accident."_

I was already up and flying out to door with Reilly in my arms. I quickly set him in his car seat and then jumped in the driver's side. Firing up the engine I begged the guy on the phone to tell me where they were.

_"We're taking her to the hospital right now. She's unconscious and losing a lot of blood. We should be there in about five minutes. I'm so, so, so sorry, Mr. Hiddleston, she's going to be al-"_

My mind had disconnected from my body when I heard she was losing blood. "No, no, no, no." I kept muttering to myself. This couldn't be happening. Not Lila. Not my Lila. I quickly sped off to the hospital, momentarily forgetting I had a child in the back seat. "Shit." I looked back at Reilly who looked absolutely frightened. "Hey kiddo, we're going to go visit mommy. She's a little banged up so we might have to wait awhile." I choked on the last couple words and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Soon enough we had arrived at the hospital. I quickly disentangled Reilly from his car seat and ran to the front doors. They opened automatically and I made my way to the front desk. I must have looked a mess because the receptionist gave me a sympathetic look. "Lila…" I gasped, "Lila Hiddleston."

The lady quickly typed the name into her computer and looked back up at me. "Ah yes, she just got here a couple minutes ago. If you'll just take a seat sir, we'll call you back when she's ready."

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's okay. Why can't I see her now?" Reilly started crying in my arms and I was shaking like a leaf.

"Sir, you need to let the doctors do their job. We've dealt with cases like this before. Now please take a seat and take care of your child for now." I looked down at Reilly and kissed his head. If Lila didn't make it-No I wouldn't think like that. I couldn't. I walked over to a chair next to an old lady who gave me a small smile. She reached out for Reilly who was still crying. I willingly gave him to her- I was in no state to soothe a child.

I was vaguely aware of the woman singing nursery rhymes to Reilly but all I could concentrate on were the emergency room doors. An hour passed before a doctor came out and he smiled at me. "Mr. Hiddleston, your wife is stable but she's still unconscious. She's has slight swelling of the brain but everything else is fine. The swelling should die down in a couple days and when it does, we expect her to wake up. Would you like to see her?"

I nodded and thanked the woman next to me for taking care of Reilly. I gently picked him up and we followed the doctor. We walked down a completely white hallway that had small chairs outside every door. _Lila would hate this place. Not a splash of color anywhere._ I thought to myself. We had arrived outside of Lila's room and I peeked in. She had stitches across her forehead and her hair was plastered to the sides of her face. She looked relatively clean besides a few bloody spots on her chin. I made my way over to her and lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm here sweetheart. Reilly and I are here and we love you so much."


End file.
